Liar-liar Vampire
by hinamoriamusilver
Summary: Seunghan/Jeongcheol couple ada disini! Bagaimana kehidupan sekolah seungcheol yang terpaksa menjadi vampire bohongan?


LIAR-LIAR VAMPIRE….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author pov

-Oakland, Australia

-6:00 pgi

Sebuah lori pengangkut barang pindahan berhenti disebuah rumah perumahan yang cukup mewah sebaik saja lori itu berhenti seorang remaja lelaki keluar dari rumah itu dan belari kearah lori untuk mengambil kotak-kotak yang diisi dengan barang berharga milik dia dan ibunya masuk kedalam rumah baru sambil-sambil itu dia melihat sekeliling "huuh~ apa langit disini selalu mendung seperti mahu hujan?" guman namja tampan dengan mata helang itu lalu tersenyum atau nama aslinya Choi Seungcheol.

-Seungcheol pov

Aku tersenyum bila melihat salah satu kotak milikku lalu membawa keluar salah satu kaleidoscop dari kotak dan melihatnya dan tersenyum sekali lagi bila aku melihat corak kaca berwarna warni tiba-tiba aku terdengar deru angin dengan segera aku menunduk dan betul tekaanku bila melihat pisau tertacap pada dinding lori lalu aku melihat tiga orang namja berpakaian hitam bertoping "kenapa kalian mengikuti aku hingga kesini" salah seorang dari tiga namja itu bercakap "kami akan mengikutimu hingga nyawamu melayang!" dan dua orang namja itu menyerangku tapi aku tumbangkan mereka dengan mudah sekali "mari kita bermain ditempat yang luas" aku tersenyum lalu mengejarnya hingga kelaman belakang rumah aku mengambil kayu panjang untuk dijadikan senjata "mari" dan namja itu menyerangku dan segeraku elak tapi dia melayangkan serangan bertubi-tubi hingga aku tidak mampu menahannya seorang diri _'tidakku sangka aku akan kalah pada imajinasiku sendiri'_ aku merenung namja itu "bukan kali ini, aku tidak akan kalah!" lalu aku menusuk jantung namja itu dan tersenyum kemenangan "jadi kamu menang atau kalah?" aku terkejut lalu menoleh kebelakang.

-Author pov

Seungcheol yang terkejut bila ditegus segera menoleh kebelakang lebih tepatnya rumah jiran sebelahnya terlihat namja manis dengan rambut separas baru duduk diatas buayan tersenyum kearah seungcheol lalu seungcheol membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman canggung "jadi... kamu jiranku?" jeonghan mengelengkan kepalannya "aku pengembara buayan dan esoknya aku akan duduk diatas buayan yang dibuat dari crystal yang berada di puncak gunung" seungcheol hanya mengaru kepalanya canggung lalu mula melangkah "nanti!" ucap namja manis itu lalu berdiri dan membuat gaya memanah "ada seorang lagi dibelakangmu" seungcheol tersenyum "nampaknya aku berhutang nyawa padamu" namja manis iti tersenyum "tidak mengapa aku tidak suka berhutang"

...**...**...

-Author pov

-Isnin, 7:00 pgi

Sengcheol sudah berada dalam kereta ibunya yanh siap menghantar dia kesekolah baru yang dia akan pelajari selepas 14 minit memamdu kereta ibu seungcheol tiba diperkarangan sekolah "baiklah, jaga dirimu dan ini makanan tengah hari kamu" kata ibu seungcheol lalu memberi bekal kepada seungcheol "serious mom?" tanya seungcheol dengan wajah tidak percaya "selagi allergy kamu tidak hilang, kamu harus makan makanan ini" seungcheol hanya pasrah dan mengambil bekal makanan itu lalu turun dari kereta dan masuk kedalam bangun sekolah dan terus berjalan kearah pejabat guru untuk memdapatkan jadual kelasnya, sambil menunggu dia melihat tv yang dibuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik tak lain tak bukan ratu sekolah barunya yang bernama irena dan seungcheol mule terpesona dengan kecantikannya tapi malang buat seungcheol kerana jadualnya datang lebih awal dan dia terpaksa masuk kedalam kelas pertamanya iaitu kelas biologi.

Didalam kelas biologi pula terdapat seorang gadis cantik yang duduk termenung dimejanya seorang diri yang bernama irena hinggalah kawannya menegur "hai, kenapa dengan ratu sekolah kita ini? Apa kamu demam?" tanya sahabat irena "bukan itu, kamu tahu bukan berita yang selama ini aku siarkan hanya cerita biasa tidak ada cabaran langsung! Aku mahu sesuatu yang menarik, mencabar atau mungkin bahaya?" kata irena sambil tersenyum serentak dengan itu seungcheol masuk kedalam kelas dengan kilat yang kebetulan menyambar irena yang melihat seungcheol tersenyum lebar "sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi" sementara itu seungcheol berjalan kearah meja irena dan duduk disitu seungcheol merasa gugup sementara irena tersenyum lebar sambil melihat seungcheol, jeonghan yang melihat seungcheol dan irena hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemuadia bell istirehat berbunyi seungcheol berjalan kearah lokernya lalu mengeluarkan kunci untuk membukanya tapi tidak boleh sampailah irena dan kedua temannya datang "biar aku bantu" irena menolong seungcheol membuka lokernya "terima kasih" ucap seungcheol "suara kamu bagus" kata irena dan seungcheol tersenyum sambil melihat irena dan temannya yangembuka loker tidak jauh dari loker dia. Semasa mahu berjalan seungcheol sedar tali kasutnya terlepas jadi terpaska dia menunduk untuk mengikatnya dan secara kebetulan irena mahu melihat seungcheol dengan menggunakan cermin yang tergantung dilokernya tapi tidak terlihat tubuh seungcheol langung sebagai pantulan irena cuba memastikannya dan melihat kebelakang dan secara kebetulan seungcheol baru saja sudah mengikat tali kasutnya dan bangun irena yang menoleh melihat seungcheol dengan pandang aneh lalu melihat kejadapan pula dan sekali lagi seungcheol sedar tali kasut dia terlepas lalu tunduknuntuk mengikatnya, irena yang tidak melihat pantulan tubuh seungcheol dalam cermin, seungcheol berdiri dan irena menoleh lalu yerus irena berjalan kearah seungcheol "bagaimana kamu melakukannya?" tanya irena sedangkan seungcheol terlihat binggung "melakukan apa?" tanya seungcheol dan kebetulan Choi Minho kapten bola sepak sekolah datang dan merangkul bahu irena dengan gengnya yang berada di belakangnya "siapa dia?" tanya minho dengan suara garang seungcheol yang melihatnya jadi gugup dan berlalu dari situ dan malangnya ada guru yang tidak bertamggungjawap sudah melempar kulit pisang keatas lantai hingga seungcheol terpijaknya dan meluncur ke pintu depan kantin irena menoleh untuk melihat seungcheol terkejut "bagaimana dia bisa ada disana begitu cepat?"

Semasa di kantin seungcheol hanya duduk seorang diri dimeja makannya dan memakan bekal yang ibunya berikan semenyara itu irena dan temannya sedang sibuk memerhatikan seungcheol "aku sudah pastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri yang seungcheol anak baru itu seorang vampire!" ucap irena dengan suara teruja termasuk juga temannya "ah~ cuba lihat itu... dia sangat imut kerana mencuba makanan manusia" irena tersenyum lalu bangun dari kerusinya dan berjalan kearah minho "minho aku mahu satu potongan pizza kamu boleh?" tanya irena dengan suara yang dibuat semanja mungkin dan minho mengangguk saja selepas mengambil potongam pizza itu irena terus berjalan kearah seungcheol "nampaknya kamu tidak menikmati makananmu" seungcheol yang terkejut hanya tersenyum "ini cubalah pasti sedap" kata iren sambil mencuba menyuap seungcheol sedangkan seungcheol mula berundur kebelakang sikit demi sedikit hinggalah dia terjatuh dari bangku lalu bangun mencakap bag dan keluar dari situ lalu bersandar pada poster yang tertampal pada dinding sekolah tiba-tiba minho datang dan kedua temannya "aku tidak suka dengan poster ini" kata minho dan diangguki temannya "aku juga" seungcheol yang sedar angkat bersuara "rasanya aku tidak diperlukan disini" belum spat seungcheol pergi dari situ minho sudah mencabut poster itu dan membukus badan seungcheol menggunakannya. Irena yang berada dikantin bertanya kepada temannya kemana minho dan gengnya yang lain dan mereka terkejut terus berlari keluar dari kantin. Semantara itu seungcheol sedang cuba sedaya upaya untuk menanggalkan poster itu akibat terlampau kasar baju seungcheol turut terkoyak dan kilauan yang ada pada poster terlekat pada badam seungcheol hingga dia terlihat berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari, irena dan murid sekolah yang lain mula menangkap gbar tubuh seungcheol, jeonghan yang ada disitu hanya tersenyum lalu pergi juga seungcheol yang berlari kearah toilet.

...**...**...

-Seungcheol pov

-6:00 pgi, sebelum sekolah

Pintu rumahku diketuk dan segera aku buka kerana tidak mahu menyusahkan ibuku yang sedang memasak didapur bila pintu dibuka aku terpanar bila melihat wajah irena tersaji dihadapanku "boleh ikut aku sebentar?" aku mengangguk dan menyambar jacket dibelakang pintu dan mengikut irena masuk kedalam hutan ' _bagus sekali kamu bisa keluar dengan gadis yang kamu suka, dan kemungkinan besar dia akan membunuhku lalu meningalkan badanku didalam hutan ini dan dimakan oleh serigala'_ , "jadi~ aku mahu kamu jujur pada aku" aku menghentikan langkah "jujur? jujur tentang apa?" tanyaku semula "ialah kamu pucat, canggung, tidak makan makanan dikantin dan bersinar bila terkena cahaya matahari" aku melihat wajah irena dengan wajah binggung "cepat katakannya aku tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya" aku melihat irena sekali lagi "aku pucat, canggung, tidak makan dan bersinar... seperti... vampire?" terus irena memegang jacket depanku dan melompat teruja "jadi kamu adalah vampire?", "y.. ya..?" irena terua bertepuk tangan seronok dihadapanku "jumpa aku digerbang sekolah" aku mengangguk dan irena pergi tinggalkan aku "tamat riwayat hidup kamu choi seungcheol!"

Aku segera pulang kerumah untuk bersiap kesekolah bila sampai kegerbang sekolah terus irena memanggilku lalu aku berjalan kearahnya "ayo masuk" , "begini? jalan berdua?" irena mengangguk dan memaut lenganku masuk kedalam bangunan sekolah banyak mata-mata yang melihatku serta tersenyum padaku lalu ada wartawan sekolah datang kearah kami berdua "jadi adakah itu benar?" aku melihat wajah irena dan irena hanya tersenyum "apa yang kalian semua fikir?" lalu aku dan irena melangkah pergi dari situ tapi aku masih mampu mendengar apa yang dikatakan "nampaknya berita itu betul! Choi seungcheol sebenarnya ialah seorang... Vampire!"

-Author pov

Selepas berita itu tersebar keseluruh sekolah seungcheol berusaha mati-matian untuk mengumpul maklumat tentang vampire hingga larut malam sampailah satu pesanan masuk kedalam iphonenya.

From:Jeonghan

-Perlukan bantuan ?"-

Seungcheol tersenyum bila mendapat pesanan dari jeonghan dan membalasnya.

Keesokan harinya mereka berdua keluar untuk membeli kelengkapan seungcheol untuk menjadi seorang vampire sambil mereka berjalan mereka bersembang dengan mesra "jadi... bagaimana dengan suaramu?" tanya jeonghan "kenapa dengan suaraku?" tanya seungcheol semula "ia kamu harus bersuara seperti vampire" seungcheol menganggup lalu mendeham membetulkan suara "saya seorang vampire" kata seungcheol penuh keyakinan dan jeonghan menepuk dahinya "vampire tidak berbicara begitu atau bunyi begitu, suara mereka seperti orang yang tahu lakukan apa-apa" terang jeonghan "jadi aku harua bersuara seperti orang yang tidak kisah tentang apa-apa begitu?" jeonghan mengagguk "untuk kamu iya" lalu mereka masuk kedalam cafe untuk membasahkan tekak yang sudah kering "terima kasih kerana sudah membantuku" jeonghan hanya tersenyum "kamu buatkan satu sekolah tertipu dan mereka semua percaya seperti orang bodoh sudah semestinya aku ikut" seungcheol mengangguk lalu tersenyum "lagi apa yang perlu aku tahu tentang vampire kalau asasnya aku sudah tahu" jeonghan mengangguk "ok yang pertama vampire sangat takutkan arnab, yang keduanyaereka tidak suka memdengar lagu hari lahir dan akhir sekali mereka akan kehilangan kuasa kalau kalah dalam pertandingan renungan" seungcheol ketawa bila mendengar ayat terakhir "kamu yakin?" tanya seungcheol "kalau begitu ayo!" lalu mereka berdua lawan berenung dan dimenangi oleh jeonghan kerana seungcheol menutup matanya dahulu.

...**...**...

-Author pov

Jeonghan dan seungcheol jalan bersama untuk kesekolah lalu berhenti dipintu gerbang jeonghan membawa keluar gigi palsu vampire dan menyuruh seungcheol memakainya "ingat jangan pernah membuangnya" seungcheol mengangguk dan mereka masuk kedalam sekolah semula. Semasa didalam kelas seungcheol sengaja meregangkan badan lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menguap dan kelasnya menjadi heboh kerana melihat gigi taringnya seungcheol yang mendapat respon baik menghantar wink kepada jeonghan.

Keesokan harinya pula jeonghan memberi seungcheol contet lance berwarna emas pada seungcheol "mata vampire berumah warna jadi kamu harus memakai ini" seperti biasa seungcheol hanya patuh bila dia duduk ditanggan ada sekumpulan fangirl menyuruhnya menghadap pada mereka "lihatlah! warna matanya berubah!" seru mereka dan seungcheol tersenyum tebar pesona lalu bergimefive dengan jeonghan yang kebetulan lalu disitu hubungannya dengan irena juga semakin dekat jeonghan yang perasan dengan kedekatan mereka merasa sedikit murung tapi tetap tersenyum.

...**...**...

Hari ini adalah hari paling bersejarah bagi seungcheol kerana seungcheol berjaya mengajak irena menjadi pasangan menarinya untuk malam prom seungcheol sedang bersiap dan jeonghan sedang berbaring diatas katil seungcheol lalu bangun melihat kolekai kaleidoscop milik seungcheol "ibu menghadiahkannya kepadaku setiap kali kami berpindah" jeonghan mengangguk "jadi... banyak kali juga kamu sudah berpindah" aeungcheol mengangguk "aku suka dengan kaleidoscop ini, ada sesetangah orang tidak sukakannya tapi aku rasa ianya indah" seungcheol tersenyum "mari sini" panggil jeonghan tapi seungcheol tidak beranjak "untuk apa?" , "mengajarmu menari perlahan ayolah aku tahu kamu tidak pandai" seungcheol hanya mengaru kepalanya dan jalan mendekat kearah jeonghan "letakkan tanganmu di kedua pinggangku" seungcheol mengikut perintah jeonghan lalu jenghan kalungkan tangannya pada leher seungcheol dan mereka bergerak perlahan "kamu bileh memandang pasanganmu sesekali" kata jeonghan dan seungcheol mengangguk "seungcheol kekasih kamu sudah datang!" jerit ibu seungcheol lalu mereka berdua keluar dari rumah "aku berharap kamu bisa datang jeonghan" jeonghan ketawa kecil "kalau berlaku sesuatu yang bodoh aku mungkin datang, lagipun aku tidak mpunyai pakaian yang sesuai untuk dipakai", "kau terlihat cantik memakai apa saja" kata seungcheol lalu masuk kedalam lereta irena.

-Seungcheol pov

Akhirnya prom night ini habis juga aku sudah lelah dengan segala tarian dan sebagainya irena mengajakku duduk dikerusi dan dia menghadapku "irena aku mah..." , "boleh cakap nanti saja? aku penat sangat" aku mengelengkan kepalaku "tidak aku harus mem.." , "hujung minggu malam ini ok? aku terlampau penat sekarang" kata irena lalu mencium pipiku sekilas.

Keesokanya satu sekolah heboh dengan berita aku mahu tukarkan irena kepada vampire setahuku aku tidak pernah bilang mahu tukarkan dia menjadi vampire pesan masuk dan aku membukannya mesej dari jeonghan dan dia mahu jumpaku di perpustakaan lalu aku melangkah kesana.

"Apa yang berlaku satu sekolah sudah heboh kamu akan tukarkan irena manjadi vampire kenapa kamu tidak berterus terang saja?" kata jeonghan "aku sudah cuba tapi dia tidak mahu mendengarnya! Kenapa kamu mahu memarah aku sih?!" jeongahan melihatku dengan muka terkejut "aku tidak marah padamu ok!", "jadi apa kamu cemburu?", "buat apa aku mahu cemburu pada irena?!", "bukan irena tapi aku! apa kamu cemburu bila aku sudah popular sedangkan kamu tidak!" jeonghan tersenyum kearahku "selamat tinggal aku sangka kamu lain daripada mereka semua rupanya kamu sama saja kaca yang disangka permata!" kata jeonghan lalu meninggalkan aku, aku pula hanya tersenyum.

...**...**...

-Author pov

Hari yang ditunggu- tunggu akhirnya tiba seungcheol datang kerumah irena dalam keadaan yang tenang lalu mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan seungcheol terkejut bila melihat irena membuka pintu dan memakai dress serba hitam dan rumahnya dihiasi dengan lilin "rumah yang cantik" kata seungcheol, irena membawa seungcheol hingga kepingiran kolam lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada piano dan memalingkan muka menunjukkan lehernya pada seungcheol "gigit aku sekarang" sekarang rasa gugup seungcheol sudah datang seungcheol mencuba sedaya upaya untuk bergerak perlahan tapi matanya menangkap cahaya camera dibalik semak dan mengangkat mukanya semula "kamu tidak rasa ini terlalu ramai?" kata seungcheol kerana melihat hampir keseliruh warga sekolah berkumpul sambil memegang camera untuk menagkap gambar "aku harus ketandas" kata seungcheol lalu berjalan pergi bukannya ketandas seungcheol menuju ke dapur irena danmembuka peti sejuk untuk mencari sos bila sudah jumpa seungcheol terus menyimpan sikit sos kedalam mulutnya dan berjalan semula kepingiran kolam lalu mengigit leher irena mereka yang lain sudah teruja tapi terhenti bila irena mula berkata "aku tidak merasakan apa-apa sakit pun tidak" kata irena seungcheol mula panik "biar aku cuba sekali lagi" kata seungcheol lalu cuba untuk mengigit leher orena sekali lagi tetapi gigi palsunya sudah tercaput keluar dan kebetulan minho datang dan mengambilnya "vampire penipu!" ucap minho lantang dan seungcheol dihalau dari rumah irena.

Bila tiba hari sekolah seungcheol masuk dengan wajah lesu tidak ada siapa mahu menegurnya atau tersenyum dengannya lagi jeongahn pula sudah tidak hiraukan dia walaupun dia tahu jeonghan sedang risaukan dirinya, sebaik saja sekolah tamat seungcheol terus keluar dari sekolah tujuannya hanya satu iaitu rumah tapi langkahnya terhenti bila seorang lelaki memamggilnya lalu seungcheol menoleh "bukan kamu cameramen pada wartawa sekolah dan temannya irena?" dan lelaki itu mengangguk lalu membaling pandrife pada seungcheol "setiap kelakuan buruk irena ada dalam ini tontonlah dan kita akan kenakan dia semula pada hari fastival hallowen esok" seungcheol tersenyum "kenapa kau lakukan ini?" lelaki itu tersenyum "aku suka salah satu teman irena tapi dia memaska aku menjadi juru camera dan aku membenci camera" seungcheol tersenyum lalu berjabat tangan dengan lelaki itu.

...**...**...

-Fastival Hallowen

Seungcheol datang dengan pakaian vampire lalu masuk kedalam dewan tayangan kerana mereka akan menayangkan movie seram secara percuma sedang irena memberi ucapan seungcheol datang dan mengambil mic untuk berbicara pada mulanya mereka memakin seungcheol lalu berhenti bila video kelakuan buruk irena dipasang "inilah ratu sekolah yang sangat kalian sanjungi" kata seungcheol dan mereka semua mula beralih memaki irena hingga irena menangis dan seungcheol menghentikan mereka "hei, sudahlah ini bukan salah irena sepenuhnya, ini salah kita semua sebab tidak mahu menjadi diri sendiri kita semua sibuk menjadi orang lain kerana mahu menjadi popular sedangkan lupa tentang diri sendiri, ambillah masa dan fikirkan apa yang diri kalian mahu jadi" kata seungcheol lalu turun dari pentas lalu keluar dari dewan tayangan dan melihat jeonghan yang berdiri di toko gula-gula kapas seungcheol berjalanan dengan perlahan dan menautkan tangannya pada tangan jeonghan.

Jeonghan yang terkejut segera menoleh kearah seungcheol "serious? Kamu tidak ada costume lain apa selain vampire?" tanya jeonghan dan seungcheol tersenyum lalu menarik tangan jeongahn keluar dari fastival hallowen itu dan masuk kedalam hutan dan berhenti disalah satu pokok tumbang dan duduk disitu "kenapa kamu membawa aku kesini?" tanya jeonghan seungcheol tersenyum dan mengengam kedua belah tangan jeonghan "kerana aku mahu menunjukkan ini" selepas itu cahaya bulan bula bersinar dan terkena pada tubuh seungcheol perlahan-lahan mata seungcheol bertukar kepada warna marah keemasan dan gigi taringnya memanjang seperti taring vampire sebenar jeonghan yang melihat perubahan seungcheol menutup mulutnya kerana terkejut "jadi selama ini kamu memang vampire seungcheol?" tanya jeonghan dan diangguki swungcheol "umurku baru cukup sebab itulah aku bertukar" kata seungcheol "jadi selama ini..." , "iya sayang, selama ini aku hanya mempermainkanmu kerana aku tahu kamu sentiasa perhatikan aku" kata seungcheol dan muka jeonghan memerah, seungcheol mengecup sekilas bibir jeonghan "aku suka dengan sifatmu yang baik hati dan sedikit jahil jadi sudi kamu menjadi teman abadiku?" kata seungcheol dan jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya "sudah tentu!" lalu jeonghan memeluk seungcheol, seungcheol tersenyum dan mengelus rambut itu dengan lembut "aku akan tukarkan kamu kepada vampire pada hari lahirmu sebagai hadiah" dan jeonghan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Omake...

Hari isnin sudah tiba seungcheol masuk kedalam vangunan sekolah dengan mengengam tangan jeonghan dengan kuat ramai palajar yang sedar akan warna mata seungcheol yang menawan dan tiba-tiba ada bola melayang kearah mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya jeonghan, seungcheol menangkap bola itu dengan sebelah tangan lalu memecahkannya minho datang sambil tersenyum mengejek "hei, budak vampire kamu tidak perlu memakai barang palsumu itu kamu semua sudah tahu kamu hanya manusia biasa" seungcheol tersenyum lalu mengecup sekilas pipi kanan jeonghan dan melangkah dengan cepat kearah minho dalam sekelip mata seungcheol sudah berdiri dihadapannya "yah... aku mengaku dulu aku hanya budak manusia biasa tapi sekarang tidak lagi aku sudah cukup umur dan menjalani pertukaran sepenuhnya cuba lihat ini" kata seungcheol lalu membuka mulutnya dan secara tiba-tiba gigi taring seungcheol memanjang minho dan gengnya terundurke belakang lalu berlari pergi dari situ seungcheol melangkah dengan cepat kearah jeonghan dan mengangam tangan itu semula kesemua pelajar mula terkejut bila mendapat tahu seungcheol adalah vampire yang sebenar

YANG SEBENAR...REAL

TERIMA KASIH KERANA SUDI MEMBACA...


End file.
